The Fault In Oblivion
by OhSnapItsMadison
Summary: Get a box of tissues. Tears will come.


**Yeah, this is probably the only one-shot I will do, because I don't do them. So I hope you guys appreciate this.**

**I don't own The Fault In Our Stars. This all belongs to the wonderful heartbreaker John Green.**

**The Fault In Oblivion**

Three hundred and sixty-five. One year. Fifty-two weeks. Twelve months. Three hundred and sixty-five (or three hundred and sixty-six, but it is not a leap year... I think) days.

One year ago today, Agustus Waters died. He was my first and only boyfriend. And then he went and died on me.

After his funeral, I went home and cried. For days. I couldn't get over him, but I knew that if he was still here, he wouldn't want me to be mourning over his death. But I have to.

Sometimes the only way to get better, though, is to smile and laugh. Sometimes the only way to get better is to remember all of the good times you had with that person.

Life's not exactly magical- this isn't Harry Potter.

But what really made me cry was when Van Haunten replied to the email that I had never knew Gus had even sent.

_I do, Agustus. I do._

I suppose that I have been doing better. Within the past year, I ah graduated high school and now attend the local community college, where I drive to and from each day. It is only a ten minute drive, so staying in one of the dorms there is useless.

Also within the year, Mom has gotten her Bachelor's Degree- you know, incase I... Pass on or something like that.

Isaac and I honor Gus in whichever way we can. I have been carrying around a small box of Camel cigarettes, and I'd put one in my mouth, and dad would as well.

One time, when Mom came home, she walked into the living room where I was watching America's Next Top Model, and Dad was reading the newspaper. At the given time (this proves my Mom has the most perfect timing), Dad and I both had unlit cigarettes in our mouths.

Mom, of course, yelled at me because this cigarette would ruin my lungs- and I already had lung cancer- and Dad and I cracked up with laughter.

I always seem to laugh in the most inappropriate time.

"Honey, these ciggarettes are unlit. There is no need to worry." Dad said to Mom.

"Oh." She said. "HAZEL GRACE LANCHESTER, DON'T YOU DARE EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

After Mom left, fuming with anger, Dad turned and muttered to me:

"It must be someone's time of the month..."

We both couldn't help but snigger, and thank God Mom didn't here this comment Dad made...

Anyway, the marking of a year since Agustus Waters' death just might of been the last day of my life.

I awoke from an afternoon catnap to Phil working unproperly. My air was low, and I felt like I was in outer space, since there seemed to be no air for me to breath.

I used most of my energy to scream, "MOM! DAD!"

I remember them racing up here, and I barely remember flashing lights and being placed in a hospital bed.

And then it went black.

I seemed to be watching my Mom and my Dad from above. They were crying, and my body lay on a hospital bed, paler than snow. I knew then that I was dead.

I was angry. I was pissed at Oblivion. I was pissed at life. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs:

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO DESERVE THIS!?"

But even if I did, it would not matter in anyway at all. I was gone, and I could not stop what happened from here on out.

I finally took the chance to look around me.

Everything was bright, almost like a hospital- trust me, I have had my share of those- but not as bright as one. It was more of a nice, heavenly, angle white- kind of like what you would think an angels robe would look like- that white. Overall, this place was beautiful.

I turned back to my parents, who were still crying.

"Hazel Grace." Said a voice that I have not heard for a year say.

I turned around, and I was greeted by the ever so handsome Agustus Waters.

Racing into his arms, he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Oblivion won." I muttered.

"Not yet, it hasn't." He said, a smile playing on his lips.

"How?" I asked him.

"Hazel Grace," he began. "you _can_ beat Oblivion, if you want to."

If I had been alive, my heart most likely would of skipped a beat at this news.

"How... How can I beat it?" I asked, curious.

"You can accept it. Accept everything that has happened. All you have to do is close your eyes."

It was tempting to not close my green eyes. I fought it- I fought Oblivion.

"There's the fault in Oblivion. It's easy to beat... Only if you don't give up."

I beat Oblivion.

And so I closed my eyes.


End file.
